nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Once upon a Millionare
Disney Heroes Episode: Once Upon a Millionaire Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode In this episode, Ann Possible tells the girls about a story on how she became a Millionaire by becoming a Brain Surgeon, a All-Star Martial Arts Champion in the Summer Olympics and marrying James including giving birth to Kim Possible & her twin Sons Jim & Tim The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible & her daughter Kim planning to polish Ann's Sliver Dollar when it went missing, but Kairi, Sora, Riku, Jim & Tim, Violet Parr and Lilo brings it to them. They asked her about how she became a rich and wealthy Brain Surgeon, Ann starts her story back in her High School years. A Flashback shows 18 year-old Ann Possible working at the Clinic for the Summer and she was rewarded a Sliver $1 Coin, then later that night, her father gives an advice 'Work Smarter and not Harder'. Throughout the Summer, she saved enough money for College by inventing a Surgeon Robot that can perform Surgery to the people. The 2nd Flashback shows Ann Possible meeting 19 year-old James at College and they joined Team USA into Martial Arts for the Summer Olympics, they make it into the Finals and Ann has defeated a strong Female by using her Blind-folded move & she wins the Gold Medal as Nick Fury hands her a $2 Bill & a $1 Gold Coin. A 3rd Flashback shows Ann Possible & James graduating College, plus she gives birth to a baby daughter as she names her Kim Possible. Act 2 The 4th Flashback shows Ann & James traveling to Yellowstone National Park where there's a hidden Gold spot on a Mountain, so she use her growing Brain Surgeon skills and mined the Gold as she made $20 Million. She also moved Nana Possible in with her Family and marries James. A 5th Flashback shows Ann 6 months Pregnant working on building a Stem-Cell Center after the Honeymoon, but a blocks the way, so she hired the Road-Construction Workers to build a 3-way Road path. But when she struck Algae Bio-Fuel, she made $100 Million and became a Millionaire, then she gives birth to her Twin-Sons, Jim & Tim Possible. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ at 7 Am, Ann, Kim & Joss woke up early) Ann Possible: 'Today is Sliver Dollar polish day, that's when I clean my lucky coin' Kim Possible: 'Just wait until we tell them about your true story' (When they came to the living room, Ann sees that her #1 Sliver Dollar is missing and it shows a Gold $1 Coin) Ann Possible: 'Oh-no, my Lucky #1 Sliver Dollar is missing!' (Then Lilo, Violet, Kairi, Sora, Riku and Jim & Tim appeared) Lilo: 'Don't panic, we got your Sliver Dollar' Ann Possible: 'Not now, I'm in a crisis... (But then she knew) What!?' Tony Stark: 'They borrowed it last night, but it's safe now' (He hands it to Ann) Sora: 'So how did you became wealthy?' Peter Parker: 'I'm sure that all your questions will be answered' Kairi: 'Gather round, guys. Ann is gonna tell us a story of how she became a famous Brain Surgeon' Ann Possible: 'Let me tell you about how I became a Millionaire, it all started when I was Kimmy's age. I wanted to become rich and famous' (A Flashback shows Ann as a 17 year-old High School Senior doing Math Homework) (Ann Possible): 'So after Graduating High School, I got a Summer job at the small Clinic so I can save enough money to go into College, but I started out at the bottom' (After Ann graduated High School, she came to the Clinic and applied there) Doctor: 'You must care for the sick patents, give kids some medicine and perform tiny surgery for extra tips' (Ann Possible): 'So I got to work on fixing the injured head from a All-Star football player, I never worked hard in my life. (Ann completes the head surgery with success) When I was finished, I was rewarded my #1 Sliver Dollar' Ann's Father: 'This is an opportunity for you to become famous in life, I want you to become a Martial Arts Master and Surgeon so you can work smarter, not harder' (Ann was put in bed that night and looked at her #1 Sliver Dollar) (Ann Possible): 'I knew my father at best because my Dollar Coin was a sign that I was going to be a success Female Doctor, Martial Arts trainer and young SHIELD Avenger in the future. But to get into College and make my Future a reality, I decided to save my money by using my father's advice to work smarter, not harder' (Teenager Ann built a Robot that can do easy surgery without mistakes) (Ann Possible): 'It took 3 years to save enough money for people, but I done it in less than 3 months by building a Robot Surgeon' (Then in Labor Day Weekend, Teenager Ann says good-bye to her parents) Nana Possible: 'Good-bye, Ann' Ann's Father: 'Good luck and remember...' Teenager Ann Possible: 'I know, father. Work Smarter and not Harder' (18 year-old Ann Possible meets 19 year-old James Possible for the first time while in College) Teenager Ann Possible: (She drops her papers when she sees James) 'Who are you?' Teenager James Possible: 'I'm James Possible, I'm planning to start a Carrier as a Rocket Scientist' Teenager Ann Possible: 'We have the Summer Olympics coming up next month and I want to complete in Martial Arts' (Ann Possible): 'And that's where I started my Martial Arts training, it took a month of training but I built Abs strong as steel by training with Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD' (Teenager Ann did weight-lifting, speed bagging and Karate workout for the Summer Olympics in Atlanta) (Ann Possible): 'We were up against the competition of all trainers for Martial Arts in the Summer Olympics, but I show off my amazing skills for Team USA' (Teenager Ann defeats a trainer from Team China, Team Canada, Team Mexico, Team Russia, Team Japan and Team France) (Ann Possible) 'My Team made it to the Final and we're up against a strong opponent from England, she was 6 feet tall and weights at a muscled 140 Pounds but my Athletic 115 Pounds of Speed, Endurance and Talent isn't going to stop me' (Both Teams fought excellent but James has trouble and the score is tied) (Ann Possible): 'Team England got the upper-hand and my boyfriend James got injured, we are about to lose the Gold Medal Final...but Nick Fury gave me Advice' Early Adult Nick Fury: 'Ann, I'm putting you in there. Now use your new move, the Kata attack.' (Teenager Ann has an idea and she does it blindfolded) (Ann Possible): 'I use my Father's Advice, work Smarter and not Harder. I used the Kata attack and my Team wins the Gold Medal' (Ann defeats Team England and Team USA wins the Gold Medal) Early Adult Nick Fury: 'Congratulations, Team. You made me proud for winning the Gold Medal but it was possible thanks to Ann. So for helping us out, I'm giving you my special gift... the Gold $1 Coin and $2 Dollar Bill (He hands the $2 dollar bill and Gold $1 coin to Ann) You're going to make great things in life' (Ann Possible): 'After winning the Gold Medal in the Summer Olympics, I married James and also gave birth to my Kimmy-cub. If I'm going to become rich and be President of the Hospital, I must go into business myself' Kairi: 'So what did you do right after the Summer Olympics? Ann Possible: 'I wanted to find Gold somewhere in the America's Western State of Wyoming' (21 year-old Ann & James travels to Yellowstone National Park to work Gold Mining for the winter) (Ann Possible): 'So I went to Yellowstone by mining for Gold, I found a spot on the tallest mountain in the National Park, that's where I dig by Snow, Fog & Ice for 1 whole day, it's like doing Brain Surgery. But I succeed by making $20 Million and my hard work paid off, I even moved my Mother Nana into our new home' (Present Day) Joss Possible: 'So you got rich by digging Gold?' Ann Possible: 'Not just yet, I wanted more so I used the Gold wisely by investment with my Father's Advice' Jim & Tim Possible: 'Work Smarter and not Harder' Sora: 'So you invest your Money on something important' Ann Possible: 'I wanted to cure people with unhealthy problems, and it was perfect timing because James and I got married. Plus I became pregnant' (Young Adult 25 year-old Ann Possible about 6 months pregnant and James turn the 2-story building into a Stem Cell Research) (Ann Possible): 'I invest it to build a Stem Cell Treatment for patients with unhealthy conditions, but a tiny problem is that no road is built to lead them here. So I hired a few Road workers to build a new 3-lane road and agreed to pay them a wage' (The Road Workers builds a road that'll lead to the Stem Cell Treatment) (Ann Possible): 'We were nearly there when we came to a large 50ft gap from the Northridge Earthquake that blocks our way and the Road Workers are ready to sue me, it was time to make my own road on my own' (Young Adult Ann finds a crack and uses her Surgeon tools to bury her #1 Sliver Dollar) (Ann Possible): 'I was planning to bury my #1 Dollar coin when all of sudden without warning... (Then a large gusher of Algae Bio-Fuel erupts) I struck Algae Bio-Fuel, it's harmless on me, plus it can be used as Alternate Fuel and it's thanks to my #1 Dollar Coin' Young Adult Ann Possible: (Laughs) (1 week later, Ann made over $100 Million) (Ann Possible): 'I made enough money to pay the Road Workers, built a Bridge for safe travel to the Stem Cell Treatment and make my Family's Savings Account' Kim Possible: 'I knew you became Rich by striking Algae Bio-fuel and you became President of the Los Angeles Hospital by winning the Nobel Prize on finding a cure for Diabetes & Heart Disease' Kairi: 'That's a lot of Money you made after you gave birth to your daughter Kim' Ann Possible: 'I made over $100 Million but I'm not rich yet, so I went International with a Billionaire named Tony Stark, he's President of Stark Industries' (5 years ago, Ann Possible was 30 years old when she meets Tony Stark, a 33 year-old Billionaire and superhero of Iron Man) Tony Stark: 'You must be Ann Possible, I read about your Carrier' Ann Possible: 'Now I'm a Millionaire, expert Brain Surgeon, Martial Arts Master, Wife and Mother to my 3 kids' Tony Stark: 'I heard about finding a hidden Diamond spot in the heart of the Amazon River and maybe your talent can spout up money' Ann Possible: 'I got the solution' (At the Amazon River, Ann Possible & Iron Man came to the hotspot) Ann Possible: 'This is the perfect spot to put out the Steaks' Iron Man: 'I hate to say this, but how is Steaks are going to bring out Diamonds?' Ann Possible: 'Watch closely (Then a school of Red Bellied Piranhas arrived) Right on time' (The Red Bellied Piranhas ate 20 pounds of Steak and as they left, large amount of Diamonds appeared by the pound) Iron Man: 'I knew the Piranhas have an appetite' Ann Possible: 'Now I can turn the clean volcanic rocks under the Amazon River into Diamonds' (Ann puts extra Diamonds into her huge giant bag) (Ann Possible): 'By that time, I made over $500 Million I couldn't sleep at night. So Kimmy and I built my Money Bin in New York City' (The Money Bin is built in New York City near Staten Island) (Last lines of the Episode) Kairi: 'Now you became Rich by finding Diamonds?' Ann Possible: 'Just the opposite, for the first time of my life... (She finds the answer) That's it, my Daughter Kim. My twin Sons Jim & Tim, then my Niece Joss & my Mother Nana, not to mention June Possible, even Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Richard Parker and even Monique helped me succeed. For the 1st Time in my life, I not only became leader of the Disney Heroes...I gained a Family and to share my Wealth with my new friends' Sora: 'So that's how you succeed with the advice, 'Work smarter and not harder' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:History